clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate
New Talk page! Awesomeness Sharky, you now are officially the king of Club Penguin Wiki's awesomeness. You deserve an awesome face cake. -- 15:28, July 1, 2010 (UTC) My CP Name is: Icicle52727 Archived Per your request, your talk page has been archived. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 23:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) HELP! SHARKY! WE (The Wiki) NEED YOUR HELP! Some guy called Boazer101 came on the shout box and said he was Ben! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BLOCK HIM BEFORE ANY TROUBLE STARTS AGAIN! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sharky Hi Sharky! Glad to see your back! I'm on the Shout Box right now if you wanna chat. Bye! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Demotion? Hey shark! Just wanted to let you know, over the summer I might be editing more. Also, I'm freakin' mad at the people in charge for demoting you. They don't get it. People are allowed to have a personal life. You have made this place what it is now... without you, this place wouldn't be like it is now. People all care about activity and edits - they don't understand that the point of wikis is to make it the best it can be, not for selfish reasons like being famous. You are probably the most famous person here, dude. Why would they demote you - I mean, look at all the great stuff you have done for this wiki. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Journal Entry I feel so bad after reading your latest journal entry. I voted for you to only lose your bureacrat privilages and now I feel bad about even doing that! Really, it isn't fair your "friends" did that to you. I am so sorry for you, Polkie1 :) 01:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice edting Sharkbate, I know you were once an admin but you got demoted because of inactivity but you tred again and apolodriezed thats what a good admin is hope you be an admin again soon! Good Luck! -Mvtech|Talk to my chat room|Blog ... I feel bad for ya.Wonder ez 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez i know your not on but you may lose your admin rights i know your not on but you may lose your admin rights sorry dude i feel sad for u if you come back on or notok now u know have a great time Justin Laun 19:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I've just read about your demotion and I am SO angry!!! I hate it when stuff like that happens 2 me, so I feel 4 u. Contact me anytime! I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 16:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *Slaps self on head* GAH, what a mistake I made! I can't believe I voted yes for your demotion, how stupid of me! I know many people are probably apoligizing to you, and it may be getting annoying, but I can't believe what I did after all of the great things you taught me and helped me with when I first joined. I read your Journal, feeling guilty of what I did. I do not remember you saying you were spending time with family and stuff, but that is a very valid reason to be inactive. I was editing every other day in March, when I was put on a demotion forum like you. After an agreement with a few other admins, I was not demoted, but I feel your anger and pain. If you are ever put up on RFA, I will vote yes. I must admit, I do not like the demotion system here. I apoligize for being inconsiderate, and I will try to help you earn your rights back if possible, but I cannot guarentee. I am sorry, I will be more considersate next time I see a demotion forum. I hope you forgive me, and I will hopefully see you around the wiki. --Alxeedo TALK 20:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Award Here is an award I made for you: Polkie1 :) 21:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Its ok Its ok Sharkbate I understand you do not even have to say sorry cuz spending time with family is ok I once also did not log on both CPW and CP for the same reason too! -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 13:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey there! Hi shark! I just saw you were on the recent changes and thought it would be nice to talk to ya! P.S. I left a comment on your journal's talk page if you want to read it. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 19:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG SB.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Nice! Shark, Awesome end to HT! Very nice job. Big thanks to you for helping write it (doing the best parts in it) and sticking with it till the end.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Started the sequel here: User:Barkjon/Hacker Tracker II:The Vision. Check it out.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sequel Hey Shark, I believe I have your e-mail. We can e-mail back in forth with ideas for HT 2. For now, save your version of HT 2. I have some pretty good ideas, and I know you do too. We can combine the to. I'll e-mail you right now and see if I have your correct e-mail.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:13, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hacker Tracker Sequel When will there be another chapter? I finished the first Hacker Tracker and I can't wait to see what happens next! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 22:26, June 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: OK, thanks. It's a very exciting story! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 22:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) HT Navbox I made a navigation box for Hacker Tracker to be put at the bottom of the stories. I got the code, but it messed up. Little help here: Template:HT.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) WARNING! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 01:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you come to my party? Hey, the time changed! can you come to my party? It is on ammoth and cove right now! Please!!! Can you come to my party? Hey, the time changed! can you come to my party? It is on mammoth and cove right now! Please!!! Hacker Tracker 2 I just wanted to say that your story's really good! Russian One Nothing to Lose 19:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yay! This is awesome that you got your administrator rights back! Great job! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Agent Party Did it end or has it not started? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Bday Party Summer Kickoff When is the Summer Kickoff Party? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) YELLOW! Yelloww, Sharkay... I've missed you! Just to let you know, I'm back and I'm editing and shtuff so like... yeah! :D --Yorkay The Porkay 22:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What Program What webpage did you and Sk8rbluscat use to make a flag?---Hunter102 11:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! I know you are Canadian, but I still wanted to wish you a happy Fourth of July :) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Hi Shark. I have noticed you have been inactive lately. Do you feel you still need your admin rights? If so, why? If you plan to continue being inactive, please let me know. [[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 00:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!]]( 13:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ben? Ok, I'm confused. You were posing as ben? I was sorta wondering by Ben's page (and the delete reasons). ZacknjessTurn right! 12:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Approval If you could approve this then that would be great! --[[User:Iamred1|Iamred1]] Talk! 15:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 1 question, 1 party invite... Hey Shark! I have a question. What is your game called, and may I have a link to it? And the party invite is for me making it onto the top contributers. Sign up is here if you want to sign up. When you reply, thanks for the link to your game! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 21:02, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Are you sure you still need them? You have not done an admin action in months. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 01:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Award Awesome to be you! What is this? See this page.--'Manbu3' 19:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No Sharky :( Noo Sharky! You were a good friend! Why did you leave? <=( --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 13:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why are you gone? Dude Shark why are you gone?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay , Your Back Thanks Sharkbate , i realy wanted to see you come back Happy65 Invitation Hey Shark, I am stopping by to drop off an invitation to my party. The signup is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Welcome Back Party, and if you could, please sign up on the VIP list as well as the sign up sheet. Thanks, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) What is rockHoppers password? Green propeller cap guy lols^^--'Ced1214Talk | #wikia-clubpenguin | #wikia-cpfw' 00:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) OspxJrwYroYVdfwPOSe Best, RE: Thanks for your message. Actually, I have held back from making users Administrators. I have had NUMEROUS requests, and I have not approved any of them due to even slight mistakes in spelling or grammar. I know I do not yet have 1,000 edits, but I have consulted with a Wikia staff member and they agree with me. Since this Wiki is becoming abandoned, I figured somebody needed to take care of it. Since I am one of the most active users, I ask for Adminship and they said it was a good idea. About the voting part: seriously? Most of the users have gone to the new Wiki. If there was a vote held, there's no way anyone would get ten votes. I actually care about what happens to this Wiki, and if you don't, that's not my problem. No, of course I won't ban you. You're just stating your opinion. But please know that I am not using my rights irresponsibly, and that I am just trying to help the Wiki. Thanks. --' ShrimpPin ' ( Talk ) ' Go Purple Pups! ' 23:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC)